


Darling Be Mine

by TheShwazzy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Dark, Dark Peter Pan, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Poetry, Romance, Strong Wendy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShwazzy/pseuds/TheShwazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I inch forward, as if I could, shivering sitting pillows in the dark. Beholding the first real light. My breath is already his and he knows it.<br/>This perfect boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Sighting

The First Sighting

He is naughty perfection.

The mischievous glint

breathes away

                          any fear.

Bathed in millions of tiny moon pearls, hair like gold coiled wire yet to spring.

Eyes piercing like a lush ancient forest

                                                                and but

Thin gilding and craft,

Apple-round cheeks,

                                  Toes barely testing the floor.

I inch forward,

As if I could,

Shivering sitting pillows

In the dark.

Beholding the first real light.

My breath is already his

And he knows it.

This perfect boy.


	2. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I own no characters! my dear J.M. Barrie does, of course. Please enjoy.

The Flight

What would peace look like?

It would soar over rooftops with no care in the world.

What would peace sound like?

One hundred babies laughing, shouting, untainted joy.

What would peace feel like?

The warm hand that lets you go and fly free.

What would peace do?

Show off endlessly.

But I’ve never seen anything like it. Rapid forgiveness.

Rapid intoxication.


	3. The Night-Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The island come true.

The Night-Lights

To capture

                that daydream during Maths

To do justice

               that game of cops and robbers with your brothers

To live in

               that magnificent pillow fortress Mummy knocked to the ground

A fallen joy with wine glass shards

To worship

             that campsite with the cool lagoon

To appreciate

             that wonderland dream you remember for years

To laugh at

            the monsters hiding in Daddy’s closet behind mountains of dust and unused foliage.

Of course it was an island.


	4. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romance begins.

The Dance

Curving mountain of shimmering iridescent,

Fragile

           Cocooned in sugar sand.

Blinking white, puddling rainbows,

Innocent

           Rested in weathered air.

Gaping pale crystal clear as milk,

Flutter

          Trusted in eye crinkles.

Devastating green water waves,

Young

           Caressed all the treasure.

Rising kaleidoscope song and wonderment,

Soft

          Kissed the pearly edge.

Sliding away from the grounded glimmer,

Precious

         Sailed in luscious abalone.

Contenting the warm charcoal depths,

Pure

Sighed in its mouth.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years have passed.

Home

As I lay staring up at the stars

Not so different from our own,

I felt a hesitance forgotten and far

A waiting unrepetance all alone.

The sky I beheld to be my lie

Amidst sand and jungle so unreal,

Soothed my old eyes parched and dry

Baked a rock too hard to feel.

Disillusioned by the unwrinkled skin

Unmatched by a burning cold,

An ache that shouldn’t resonate akin

Young body while mind grow old.

As past thoughts fly to a sheltered place

Heart creviced bleeds ashy dust,

The burning of a finger-laced trace

Uncomfortable quirks of lust.

I can’t deny I welcome its sight

Rustle loud and softly comb,

Some revelation the spark of flight

The island now become home.


	6. The Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy knows where the real danger lurks.

The Danger

Wide eyes to fangs

Terror retching through the trees

Rocking on a boat

Grinding against wrist ties

I was in heaven, it could never stop.

But I worry

My favorite part

Feeling his hot breath.

The beast pools blood.

Seeing his delicious smirk.

A body sinks through the sea.

My heart, irregular as a fairy.

I’ve tried not smiling.

His hand grasps mine as we flee

Safe

Saved,

Doesn’t matter

I was already gone

Hearing his crow.


	7. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy knows how to play their games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me on the formatting here.

It’s all I ever think about.

Returning to the years of fancy torture,

It was mine, I loved it more than gossamer.

Once drunk, mind racing, it starts

Can stir the most wildest of soups

the glittering leaves, honey-sweet heat,

The gargantuan unbalance you live in

For sure you may actually have tipped,

He’ll allow your humor, but you can’t know

How long you’ll evade and how long

You can’t ever know where he is,

Like the sand escaping the tide and

Insects and frogs fleeing from footsteps

Specifically designed to bite. Just so

Reigning strategic arrows, little candies.

I loved it so, very nearly was the queen;

Once out broken, incur savage bird calls,

Finger-locked alliances as petty as possible.

A twinkling of voices, hushed excitement,

A hidden smile and a sparkle of eyes

Gallivanting through green and sea,

It’s all I ever think about.

 

****  



	8. The Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homesickness is suicide in a world of immortal children.

The Yearning

Haven’t you ever wanted to go home?

Lost in the endless sea of heads, worried by odd smells, lip trembling, brows a-quivering.

You saw the Tube sign and rushed, but there was a purple coat back in Harrods and you only squeezed out tears when the train was delayed.

Haven’t you ever wanted to go home?

Shining in your eyes and ringing in your ears in the midst of a lesson, ignorance mouthing, disgrace pointing.

You knew it’d be a false move, but you can’t forget the way your bed folds radiate love and you only breathe through your mouth when the kitchen door slams.

Don’t they tell you home is where the heart is?

What do they know about hearts, such a rare commodity among the young. What do they know about home.

You’re only sure of one, and that’s in your head at night, where all children go. The question is whether it is a home, because all those who go there are heartless.

Was it a mistake to have a heart?

Undoubtedly, unequivocally, mother-matronly yes. A heart does not belong in an island of children.

 **  
**I can’t go home now.


	9. The Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up part 1

The Growing Up

I can’t count the days because I didn’t start with day one.

Seasons are no good.

The chill in the wind matches my bones: lonely.

Shock and thaw when flowers bloom in minutes: he’s come home.

My hair tangles at my low back, although my gaze still demurs his shoulder.

So I can’t tell you

How many decades

We have danced

When the nightmare began.

Sickly jungle fumes

Fill my brain, ensnaring my mind.

The crackling movie reel of

Mummy’s bad breath and

Daddy’s nervous eyes

Faded to a dull fuz,

Snap shudders and heaves a sigh

The picture won’t come back.


	10. The First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time snow falls in Neverland.

The First Snow

I know a cold like this one.

Dancing on the tops of London, chittering on the teeths of vagabond children.

I know a cold like this one.

Penetrating the trees in shaded mist, thick keening ice glazing the homes of fish.

I know a cold like this one, but it isn’t nearly the same.

This sparkles like the stars in the sunlight, fracturing the warm air, caressing the never forest with protective fashion of frigid furs.

My air is perfume-white, marvelling at the frothy filigrees in his golden hair I entwine fondly.

Dearest. It’s our first snow.   
His joy leaps at me in mineral-milk goodness, laughing, tumbling off our backs as we hurl any unsuspecting bystanders of winter hay.

He’s inescapable, green eyes flashing, hot fingers everywhere. I can’t shake him off anymore than the evergreens can disrobe their pure appearance.

Yes. Our first snow fight.

As if only were always our first, and we could forget every first so it could be done again. The boyish footprints litter the expanse where no soul dares touch, and I am one with the snow really, and it’s completely sweet.

You better run.

In an instant it’s gone, the odd rusty romance of years that shrugs uncomfortably, and I gleefully ignore it in a burst of pine needles and panting. It is a snow fight after all, and who is better than I to hide in white.

Come and find me.

He always does, but maybe not this time, because he’s so not at home in the wonderland, he’s scouring the trees for unturned dirt and leaves, but he can’t possibly know how it feels he really can’t because

I know a cold like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my favorite. I really tried to capture the youngness of their love while have lived together for centuries. If you leave me a comment I'll love you forever.  
> Song to listen to after you read this bit: "Touch Me" from Spring Awakening


	11. The Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up part 2

The Growing Up

The tingly delight of

The Danger

Makes old trees cry pounding acorns, leaves.

Makes well-worn rocks groaning waves, bubbles.

The butterflies are now glittering obnoxious bumblebees

Racing up my toes into my ribs, my chest.

Angry, the island rewards me a bloody sunset

Restraining me in my moss hut for a week.

It’s far too late, The Danger far

too much.

The naughty perfect boy of peace

Has changed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla if you get what the "bloody sunset" is supposed to represent. uh oh...*flees*


	12. The Girl Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Peter do when his rule is threatened? Wreak havoc, of course.

The Girl Come True

What would freedom look like?

It would run rampant, hair and dress streaming with no thought of stopping.

What would freedom sound like?

One hundred wise-ones hollering, calling, affectionate triumph.

What would freedom feel like?

The hot sweet rush of the wind on your skin all alone.

What would freedom do?

Sigh endlessly happy.

And he doesn’t know what to do with it. Rapid calculation.

Rapid repercussion.


	13. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's mummy never prepared her for a boy like Peter.

The Lie

My mummy told me love was soft

               A bundle of feathers, fluffy and down

                        Full of promise, cream lace and sugar frosting,

                                  Unconditional and family-focused.

She never told me those feathers had sharp ends

            That pierce my shoulders and bleed down my back

                Terror swimming in my eyes,

                        Knowing every gasp had a price.

My mummy told me love was warm

           A pink tinge of candle light, comforting and smooth

                    Brimming curved lips, glinting jewelry and silver swirled,

                             Unending and properly toned.

She never told me that candles had flames

        That burn deep in my skin and teeth puncture the curve

              Ownership fills my mouth,

                    Knowing every shudder had no right.

My mummy told me so many lies

         That rattle around my head in the velvet dark,

               Stinging my insides and exhausting my heart,

Knowing the heartless had me shut in tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll get smuttier eventually.


	14. The Wendy-bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many years in a cage hurts the heart.

The Wendy-Bird

Wracking clawed shrivels

          Waft of sooty bile

                   Shredded dusty nightgown

Cowers

Screams

               Her arms entwine heaving bone, desperate against damage,

               her ratty hair echoes and chaffs, her eyes blooming in the thin darkness that could go on forever

               but when her dirty fingers reach out

Crashing brittle bars leap

        Knocks of skull seeping

             Sanity and hope

Mocks

Mewls

She scrabbles to catch the draining bits, her breath thick and her lips hard as glass, her hairs terrified at the closeness

.Caught by foolish desires

.Stuck in ignorant immortality

.Fallen hard for the heartless

.Subject to the cruel savagery of a child, so spoiled and so twisted, so extraordinary and cold-blooded

She finally realized the fatality that was the reality, with only cuts of light beams to tease her.

Rocking in a box, finally the prisoned fowl he always called her.

 **  
**The Wendy-bird has been caged.


	15. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Wendy has come to know.

The Void

I think an awful lot about the void now. Well, it’s hard not to.

Because, really, death and loneliness and friendlessness and purposelessness is what you’d expect in an immortal child paradise planet.

Because it’s so human nature that, throughout the years, one begins to think of the end and the matters of life and now that the end is so near what is the matter, really.

Although is it even really human anymore, when years are centuries, are tens of centuries, and you can’t even see the pain to prove it, except in the eyes. Oh, do you feel it though. I do.

I think that what’s smartest is to carve your own little world, hole up in your own room, and embrace that meaningless living. It can’t be escaped, so why not invite it to play cards with you and chase it round the bush.

I know a boy who did. He may be the cleverest. He may be succeeding. He may say he’s happy but oh, his heart is so small and his eyes are oh so full of sharp stones. He’s in complete control.

I used to fear falling into that void because I thought, that’s the way I’ll beat him. No more will I bend, oh no, I will have the control now. How frightful. Sometimes I cherished it and sometimes I shunned it but a voice said, no, be scared. It’s good.

I no longer fear the void. I do not fear isolation. Because when I hear the stories of unimaginable hurt, externally inflicted and self agitated, I cannot help but cry.

 **  
**Those tears are the proof the void will never have power over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrynotsorry I got a little existentialist. I can't help myself.


End file.
